


The Renn Fair- A Role to Remember

by Transformationguy365



Series: The Renn Fair [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Orcs, Transformation, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: A local Renaissance Festival hires people to transform into fantasy creatures. Amanda hopes to become a normal orc but doesn’t exactly get what she wants.





	The Renn Fair- A Role to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Woman into Orc TF
> 
> Contains: Weight Gain, Slobbification, Strength Growth, and small Mental Changes.

A renaissance fair wanted to step up its game. How would they do that? By having actual monsters and myths. They put out application forms for multiple races and asked if they were okay with transforming for these positions. They also had positions for stereotypes of races and actual races. While Amanda had applied to be a stereotypical female orc, it seemed she wasn’t going to get that role.

“What do you mean my role has been changed?!” Amanda shouted  at the worker who was preparing transformation fluids while she was stripping down.

“We ran out of room for stereotypical orcs and you put that you’d be willing to stay overnight, be willing to transform, and be willing to be in a form for multiple days. This got you moved into the realistic category.” The worker said attaching a syringe with a large tube to Amanda’s arm.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked. “Actually what’s important is that if I still go through with this, I still he payed right?” She said putting more important matters first.

“If you still do this, you will be payed. I must say first though that you will have to stay on the premises but you’ll have a place to stay and you can not go back from this until it wears off. This is your last chance to back out or at least look at what the fair considers to be a true orc.” The worker said putting in random vials of the fluid into the tube.

“Let’s just get it over with and I’ll adjust as quick as I can. I really need that money.” Amanda said pressing the button on the syringe, injecting the first fluid into her.

The first change saw Amanda bulking up. She flex her recently skinny arms to see muscles filling them. Her skinny legs becoming more toned as well as her stomach. She went over to her prop club which was the size of a tree trunk. She picked it up with ease and swung it a couple times. “Why is the club so large?” She asked the worker who was watching.

“You’ll be getting a lot bigger later on. When you’re done testing your strength, press the button again to inject the next change fluid.” He informed her.

“I’ll do it in a second but just to test something…” she said trailing off. She picked up a rock that they had put in the changing room for her. She gripped it tighter and tighter until it broke in her palm. “Awesome! Anyways, let’s move on.” She said pressing the button again.

White marks began appearing on Amanda’s peachy skin. They were diamond and circle shaped with a large diamond forming on Amanda’s stomach. “So what are these? Birth marks?”

“They’re tribal tattoos. Orcs would receive more as more conquests were completed. But the one on the stomach represents the hierarchy. If you had nothing, you were nothing. A square or circle would be higher up but a diamond meant you were top dog.” The worker said.

“Wow and you made me a diamond!” She said excitedly.

“Nope, we just set it so that the fluid would make you the orc you were meant to be.” He said to her. “That also means you’re gonna get a lot coming to you.” He said thinking to himself while Amanda pressed the button for the third change to begin.

Amanda waited for a change to happen when the most fowl odder reached her nose. “Oh my god what is that!?! It smells like a latrine that has never been cleaned!” She said trying to breathe through her mouth but the smell kept getting worse, and to top it all off she was sweating like a pig. 

The worker laughed through his gas mask, “Diamond orcs were know for their pride in the way they smelled. They never bathed at all. On your form you said you were 26 so your smelling 26 years of orc stink.” He informed her.

“So I’m gonna smell like this for a week?!? I don’t want to do this anymore!” She said trying to rip out the syringe but it didn’t budge at all, even with her orc strength.

“I told you that you should’ve looked over the guide. You’re stuck here until the room detects that you’re a full orc so I would just press the button and keep moving.” The worker told her.

Amanda sighed in defeat and took a deep breath… then nearly vomited due to her smell. She passed her hand through her armpit to find a pool of sweat down there. “God, I’m so sweaty now. I know it said you guys give us serums to act more like our races at the end so let’s get this over with.” She said pressing the button again.

Amanda felt something bubbling in her chest, crawling up her body until she let out a loud belch that smelled worse than her body oder. “I’m sorry I don’t usually-“ she started before she was interrupted by another burp. 

“That would be the slob change, orcs would burp, fart and do disgusting things without shame.” He said laughing as she kept burping.

Amanda went to respond but found her mouth full. She found her mouth full of drool, much sticker and thick than before. She spat it out leaving some trailing down the side of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what she did. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spit.”

“It’s fine, you’re gonna be doing it a lot later anyway.” The worker said pulling out a bucket for her to spit into. Amanda spat into it again when she felt something bubbling again, this time she let out a long and loud fart that smelt like the BO and burp had a baby. Amanda quickly pressed the button to avoid throwing up.

Amanda’s world suddenly shifted as she got taller, her body stretching to keep itself consistent. She quickly soared pass 5 feet tall and kept going. She grew taller than the worker and stopped at 7 feet tall. Her skin turned sickly green, even her private areas. “Okay, having green skin is pretty cool. It’s so weird to look at.” She said pressing the button to move on.

Amanda felt a warm feeling all around her body, her breasts and ass expanded to a decent size. If she were still normal sized, she reckoned that her breasts would be an I cup if not bigger. Her ass was also much bigger. She groped herself and felt the new growths. “This part has to be my favorite.” Amanda said, taking her hands away to press the button. “Then you should love this next part.” The worker thought to himself.

After pressing the button, Amanda felt her arms swelling again. She looked over thinking she would see bulging muscles but instead found fat piling onto her arms. Her hands getting pudgier as fat filled them, looking less feminine as they filled. “Wait! Why am I getting fat arms?” Amanda questioned. Her toes became cramped as her feet swelled, her thighs moving past thick to fat. Her toned stomach lost its six pack as it got bigger and heavier. Soon, her whole body looked like a balloon ready to pop. “I’m so bloated! Aren’t orcs fit warriors?” Amanda said trying to get used to her new body.

“Diamond Orcs were the biggest and fattest orcs around.” The worker said. “You won’t feel so bad about it when we’re done.” He said pressing the button.

The last of Amanda’s changes began with her bottom canine teeth getter larger, pushing her other teeth away. They quickly pushed Amanda’s lips apart as an underbite formed. Her blonde hair turned brown as it became ratty and tangled, unwashed and unkept. Her finale physical change was her nose. It flattened against her skull, turning into a pig’s snout. When her nose changed, so did her sense of smell which increased. She was overwhelmed by the smell again which made her slam the button, prompting the final change.

Amanda’s thoughts began changing. The rancid smell became wonderful. The burps and farts became natural. She loved the feeling of her fat juggling around. “Me better now. What my name for fair?” Amanda said with her new thoughts.

“You’re Shagar, an orc not to be triggered with. We’re getting your outfit ready so it’ll be a bit.” The worker said leaving Amanda to her new form.  



End file.
